


Breathe

by mistyautumn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2996543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wants to help Steve on his search and Steve finds more than he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> An expansion on an old idea, now with some Thor/Steve for kehinki. <3

It’s grand and gilded and _breathtaking_ , and for a moment he is distracted by _wonder_ and desire to capture it all with pencil and paper; the endless stars, the golden dome arching overhead, the shining bridge that illuminates the entryway with beautiful colors… But the moment is here and gone, and he looks to Thor once more, who gestures to a tall and statuesque figure with a large helmet and a _very_ large sword. _Why_ has Thor brought him here?

“I said I knew one who could help you. This is Heimdall, Captain Rogers,” Thor is beaming and for the first time in far too long Steve can feel his spirits truly bolstered in spite of everything.

“Stark may think he can see all, but Heimdall’s gaze sees more.”  
  
Steve sucks in a slow breath, taking a moment to really drink everything in. He looks to the man called Heimdall and approaches with measured steps. “His name is James Buchanan Barnes…” He pulls the picture- it’s gotten ratty around the edges- from the safety of a pocket, and holds it out. “Can you find him?”

"I can." The man answers, and Steve looks to Thor, then Heimdall again, unable to find words to even _express_ his gratitude.

"This place is beautiful…" He says later, voice soft. They gaze out at the stars from a golden balcony, the Bifrost glimmering below. His eyes find the rainbow’s end, his brow knitting just a little before he feels a warm and steady hand on his shoulder.

"Heimdall will send for us when your companion is found, Steven."

Thor’s eyes are gentle and warm and Steve finds himself looking into them for a moment too long, but there is comfort there that he’s _needed_ like oxygen.

"I didn’t thank you yet,"

Thor chuckles, the sound warm and rich even though it is quiet in the night. “Thank me when Seargent Barnes is safe.”

"No. Thank you. This is… You didn’t have to do this. It’s… It means everything."

One large hand still rests on his shoulder, but now it gives a reassuring squeeze before sliding down slightly to his upper arm. Leaning into the touch come as naturally as breathing, and though he isn’t sure in the end who closes the space between them, when their lips meet Steve knows he will not be the one to break away.


End file.
